The Island of Mayhem
by Wanli8970
Summary: Four kids went missing on the day before Mystery Incorporated arrived on Spooky Island. No messages, no video footage, nothing. Not only will Mystery Inc. have to solve the mystery of the College Students' strange behavior and fix their broken relationship, but they also have to find a bunch of kids. And facing monsters who have a king. Let's not forget about the King.
1. One Day Ago

**A/N: After a very long day of getting my teeth filled in, the time has finally come. For all of you fans of my crossover series, I have present you my new Scooby-Doo/Pokémon story; _The Island of Mayhem!_ This is actually based off the live-action 2002 movie of Scooby-Doo. It took me a while to find the actors to imagine the XY Gang as if they were in the movie. Here they are:**

 _ **Francis Ryan Lim as Ash Ketchum**_

 _ **Kyla Deaver as Serena**_

 _ **Jacob Hopkins as Clemont**_

 _ **Sunnie Pelant**_

 **Now, without further ado, let us begin the story!**

* * *

 **One Day Ago**

 **12:00**

Spooky Island was a place where your worst fears come to life, or so Ash was told. Honestly, the spooky house at the carnivals back in Kanto were more frightening than some of the attractions on the island. The only thing that really did scare him were the college students.

Was ever he glad that the Regions gave kids his age the chance to not attend school because he can never imagine turning out like those people; being label as stereotypes by people who don't even know you, then being cooped up from the world, never having a chance to go out and explore? Not to mention not having his best friends by his side.

Yeah, he likes being a Region kid.

After watching another group of drunk students walk away from the stand he was working at as they spoke a bunch of ridiculous things that he didn't even bother to understand, he turned to his little partner beside him. "So, how much you wanna bet they're going to be waking up with a killer headache in the morning?"

The large yellow mouse gave him a look like he was being very thoughtful about it before he held up his five little paws. "Pikachu!"

This made the raven-haired boy laugh as he put the money he'd received from the last customers away into the cash register. Another successful day on Spooky Island.

"Is today finally over?" A high-pitch voice whines from behind him, making Ash turn around to see one of his best friends, Bonnie, walking over to him, looking completely miserable with her oversized hula headdress on her head. Ash couldn't blame her for being miserable since that hat did look ridiculous on her.

Ash took a look at the digital clock right beside him. Soon enough, a glowing green _12:00 A.M._ appeared on it.

"Yeah, our shift's over." Bonnie instantly look relieved.

"Finally!" She quickly took off that ridiculous hat and set it down on the counter to be forgotten forever. "Do you know what's it like to wear something like that on your head all day while working in the room full of dish dryers? The kitchen was way cooler!"

"Well, maybe you should have thoughto _before_ you decided to eat three bowls of frosting!" Ash winced when he heard the familiar puberty-pitched voice before he turned and saw his other best friends Clemont, who was giving his little sister a hard glare from behind his glasses, and Serena, wearing the same hat as Bonnie and sharing the same awkward glance with him, walk out from said kitchen, both of their hands covered in flour.

Ash remembered that incident a few days ago; originally, it was Bonnie and Serena in charge of the kitchen while Clemont was the one attending the dishes but it changed when the older sibling caught his sister trying to sneak in some bowls of frosting. Since then, Clemont's been helping Serena in the kitchen while Bonnie's the one stuck with the dishes.

The young girl pouted. "It's not my fault that frosting tastes so good!"

"Bonnie, that's stuff bad for your teeth!" Clemont argues. "Do you think I want to explain to dad why you have so many cavities in them?"

While the two siblings continue their bickering Serena took the moment to walk right next to Ash and joined him by leaning her back against the counter like him.

"Can you really believe it only took them three weeks before they start to fight again?" She asks with mirth shining in her blue eyes. It made Ash chuckle under his breath.

"Yeah, I really thought they were going to explode on the first five days," he turns his attention towards the yellow mouse. "Right, Pikachu?"

"Pikachu!" The Pokémon cried cheerfully, making the two children laugh.

Their laughter was cut short when they saw their boss coming over to their stand and siblings were still arguing.

"Clemont! Bonnie!" Serena whispers loudly to them, making the siblings stop their little fight before turning their attention to their upcoming boss.

"Mr. Mondavarious!" Clemont greeted, his small fight with his sister completely forgotten as he and his friends stood in front of the stand to greet the owner of Spooky Island.

"Ash! Serena! Bonnie and Clemont!" Emile Mondavarious greeted cheerfully once he reached them. "How are you children fairing on this fine evening?"

"The hat sucks," Bonnie's deadpan voice left an awkward silence in the air. Thank goodness it was broken by Mondavarious chuckling.

"Oh, your sister still has that wonderful sense of humor of hers," this made Clemont give him a tight smile before shooting a glare in his sister's direction while the owner of Spooky Island turns his attention to Ash. "Now, my dear boy, how was today's business?"

"Uh, right," he opens the cash register and quickly counts the money within. "Well, we managed to make it up to a hundred dollars today and, added with the rest of the week, I say we earned at least $700."

Everyone around him gave him jaw-dropped looks.

"What? You guys are looking at me like I can't count." The raven-haired boy joked, making them all shake out of their trance.

"Wonderful job then, Ash," Mondavarious praised as he reached into his pocket, pulling four stacks of fifty dollar bills. "You and your friends, once again, have earned these."

"Yay!" Bonnie cheered as they were all handed their respective stacks. "Now I can finally get that new candy gun!"

From behind her shoulders, two creatures propped themselves up to see the stack. One of them was another strange-looking mouse like Pikachu only it was smaller and orange. The other one was a strange, green blob with a round head, one eye, and red gem on its leaf-like body. They stared at the stack before they let out their own cheers.

"Bonnie, may I remind what this money is actually for," Clemont shifts his eyes towards Ash, who suddenly has this blank look on his face, before turning his attention back to his little sister.

The eight-year old's face turns into a frown once she realizes how selfish she must have sounded. "Right, sorry Ash..."

Ash's face then broke back into his usually, smiling face like nothing had ever happened. "It's cool, Bonnie," he collects the rest of the money from his friends then heading to the back of the room where a money jar with a red line going near the top.

He unstraps the dollars and lets them fall freely into the jar, where all the other money they've earned were placed. "And we're..."

His face falls once he realizes the jar wasn't even half full. "Nowhere close to getting the amount that we want."

This made his friend's faces fall and Emile gives them a look of sympathy. "I'm sorry, I'm doing my absolute best to get you all the money that you need. But even if my feelings do play a part in this, I'm still the owner of an amusement park. If I could, I would have given you all the money already."

"We get it, Emile," Ash cuts in before the owner could continue. "You're the boss; you've got more responsibilities than any of us and you need to look after the park, not to mention all that stuff about taxes. No need to explain why you can't just single handily gives us the money."

The poor boy looked tired beyond belief; he was very pale, he had dark bags under his eyes, and his brown eyes that were once full of energy now looked exhausted. It was unlike the free-spirited boy that his friends knew and it made them want to do something about it. So when they gave the owner of Spooky Island certain looks, Emile had to proceed.

"But I do have some wonderful news, though," his words manages to catch Ash's attention. "Since this is your last night putting up the signs that specifically tell the college students to stay away from the Spooky Island castle in the forest, I've decided to add your work efforts over these past three weeks into your paychecks!"

This made them all smile in excitement. "Awesome!" Serena gushed.

"Wait," Bonnie's face turns into a frown as she regards Mondavarious with narrow eyes. "The college students tore down the signs again? After three weeks, they still didn't get the hint?"

If she was trying to make Mondavarious nervous it was working, the poor man was shifting his eyes back and forth between them all. He was saved, thankfully, by Clemont scolding his younger sister.

"Bonnie, come on," the glasses-wearing boy sighs. "You know how these college students can be; remember our first day on Spooky Island? These people don't know common sense even if it hit them on the head."

It made Bonnie pout even more while crossing her little arms over her chest. Clemont once again sighs. "I'm really sorry about her, Mr. Mondavarious."

"Oh, that's alright my dear boy," the older man waves him off. "She is a very bright girl for her age, you should be proud that she has your level of intelligence."

Bonnie looked like she wanted to make a remark but a look from Serena silenced her.

"Now then," Emile claps his hands together. "Chop, chop with the four of you. You're already running late and I want you all to get a good night's sleep. I will see you all in the morning." With that, he left the kids to their own devices.

Serena puts her hat down. "Well, into the woods we go."

As his friends begin to head to the restroom to change into their regular clothes, a small "Pika-pi" caught his attention. He turns his head around to see Pikachu holding a flare gun that seems to be a little too big for his paws.

He had to bite back a laugh. "Seriously, Pikachu?" During their first night at Spooky Island, Mondavarious has provided them with walk-talkies and flare guns in case they found themselves lost in the woods of Spooky Island. After spending three weeks of doing the job at night, they have agreed to carry only three walk-talkies and leave the flare gun behind.

But for some reason the Pokémon seem pretty stubborn on having them carry the flare gun at all times since the three of them usually stay behind back at the resort, Squishy especially. Now it seems like it's Pikachu's turn to convince them.

Realizing that the Mouse Pokémon wasn't going to budge anytime soon and the fact this is the last night they're going into the woods, Ash relented and took the flare gun.

"There? You happy now?" Pikachu nodded and it made Ash shake his head.

"Be back in half-an-hour," he tells his partner before following after his friends to the restroom.

* * *

The walk to the Spooky Island Castle was treacherous to those who never exercise before. To Clemont, it was absolute torture. Added to the facts he's carrying tons of wooden signs and wearing a _jumpsuit_ in the middle of May was enough of an excuse to collapse in the middle of walking up a small hill.

"I can't go on!" he cries out dramatically. "Why is it even so hot at night?! May is the time of the month where Australia is supposed to be cool at night!"

His friends, especially his sister, gave him unamused looks. "Clemont, the hill is not even that high."

"It doesn't change the fact that it's still hot out," he shifts his attention to the raven-haired boy. "Ash, back me up. Come on! Aren't you exhausted too?"

"Well, yeah," Ash admits. "But I have good enough reason for it; I'm sick. You're just being your usual self, Clemont."

Clemont gave him a look. "Thanks for the support, Ash," he tells him sarcastically before he picks up the signs he had previously dropped and follows his friends up the hill.

After watching her friends and older brother get to work on placing the signs around the open area of the woods that just so happen to be close to the Spooky Island Castle, Bonnie turns her head to look at something else. She knows that something weird was going on and she's been around this area enough to know when the weird stuff happens. All she needs to do is listen closely and...

Bingo.

"Race you guys!" She yells at them from over her shoulder and before they could react, Bonnie's already running into a deeper part of the woods in a blink of an eye.

"B-Bonnie!" Clemont quickly drops the signs he's been holding to go after his sister. He was followed by Ash and Serena, wondering what had gotten into the young girl.

Bonnie was laughing as she ran through the woods, her brother and friends trailing behind her. Despite knowing that there might be something big going she decided to laugh a little at the fact she's making her older brother, who's too lazy to even walk for a bit, run almost as fast as Ash. Too bad her fun was ruined when Clemont somehow caught up to her.

"Bonnie, what are you doing?!" he demands when the rest of their friends caught up. "You know we're not supposed to be in this part of the woods. We could get in serious in trouble for this!"

"Can you please stop lecturing me for one second and listen?!" The little girl snaps, making them all speechless since Bonnie never tends to lose her temper like this. Before they could ask what she meant by that they finally heard it.

A shriek.

Not like the kind someone would use when they see something scary and be overdramatic about it - like in those really bad horror movies in the 60s. No, it was something else entirely. Something that was not human. But they knew it also wasn't an animal or a Pokémon they had ever heard before.

The fact that they didn't know what type of creature that's out here with them was beginning to scare them all. All but one, though. Once she sees them looking at their surroundings, indicating that they have heard the same thing, Bonnie's face broke into a huge grin as she bounces on her heels.

"See?! I told you!" She gloats, not noticing their scared faces. "I knew something weird was going! Even the college students aren't stupid enough to keep doing the same thing over and over again! Mondavarious wanted us to come out here every night because he's hiding something!"

"Bonnie..." Clemont couldn't ignore the fact that what his sister said actually made sense - even he found it a little strange after the first week - but he's also aware that they might be walking into something pretty big if Mondavarious didn't want them to be around it. The fact the shriek from before sounded closer only scared him more.

"Bonnie, I think we need to head back," he grabs his little sister's hands and begins to back away from the place they were already on, Ash and Serena already ahead of him since they were the first ones to back up. "Right now."

"What?!" Bonnie pulled back to stop her brother from going any further. "But shouldn't we be looking around to see what's happening?"

"Bonnie, did that noise sound like anything you've ever heard before?" this made the girl falter slightly. "Exactly! Personally, I want to figure things out too but do you remember what that crazy Chicken Man said? We shouldn't even be this far in the woods, anyway."

Seeing the young girl's downhearted look, Serena decided to step in. "Maybe we should just head back to the resort and figure this out in the morning. Because I don't think whatever these things are come out during the day."

It seemed good enough for Bonnie, although she still looked a bit disappointed. But it was good enough for the older children because they could finally leave the creepy area.

That was until they heard another shriek nearby. Only this time it sounded right on top of them.

They whip their heads around only to find their hearts stopping when they see a pair of glowing green eyes within a patch of shrubbery, blocking their way back to the resort. If it weren't for the fact they could hear breathing from the bushes they wouldn't have been so scared as they were now.

"Guys?" Ash whispers, making sure his voice was low enough so that the thing couldn't react as he quickly turns to his friends to make sure that what he's seeing was real.

But seeing the look on their faces instantly told him that it wasn't some hallucination caused by a sick daze and they were actually in the presences of a creature that they've never seen before.

They started to back away from it, slowly diminishing their chances of running back to the safety of the resort but they didn't care at the moment; their path was blocked by a monster after all. Their eyes had never left the green orbs because they were afraid that if they were to look away, something bad will happen.

They only began to pick up the pace when something popped out of the bushes.

Ash hadn't intentionally brought himself to lag behind in what seemed to be a sadistic race - although he probably would have done it anyway since he would rather have him get taken first - but he guess that's what happens when he's sick; his lung burned with every step he took, his legs were aching to the point it felt like they were being pressed down by a pile of rocks, not to mention his vision was fading due to the intense pounding in his head so he couldn't fully see where he was going. But he couldn't bring himself to stop. Not when there was something dangerous coming after them.

Hearing the sounds of Serena panting with Clemont and Bonnie's whimpering ahead assured him that he hadn't strayed from his friends and kept him running in the direction he's currently running in. He didn't know what would happen if he was separated from his friends; there was the chance of the monster going after him or it might decide to still go after them instead. Which was why he decided to keep close to his friends.

But it didn't change the fact his illness was making it very difficult for him.

He should remember that he's supposed to look around when he's running like this and not rely only on his hearing to keep up with his friends, but his head was pounding to the point he was seeing black spots in his vision. Maybe he should have made more of an effort to try and see where he was going, that way he could have avoided tripping on something before face-planting on the ground hard.

"Ash!" He heard his friends shout ahead of him as he tries to lift himself back up but his legs were practically dying at this point. Despite every instinct telling him to run when there's something chasing them, he couldn't help but rest on the wooden floor below him - doesn't that mean they had almost crossed the old wooden bridge that leads to the cliffs? He didn't know anymore. Why did he have to be sick now out of all times?

"Come on, Ash!" Three pairs of arms were suddenly on him and if he didn't recognize them as his friends and not the monster he would have been throwing punches by now. He let them lift him up to his feet and guide him back into running because he knew that they definitely need to keep moving.

When he felt his walkie-talkie slip from his pocket he knew he should have said something to his friends or, at least, run back to try and get it. But his sick-filled thoughts made him think none of it. It wasn't like he was going to need it anyway, right? Clemont and Serena already have their own so it shouldn't matter.

His brain managed to clear up the fog enough for him to realize that he and his friends are in a dire situation and began to run on his own again, making his friends loosen their grips on him. He didn't know what possessed him at the time but he thought they were all going to run down the right path but his friends kept going straight.

He was able to correct his mistake and quickly followed behind his friends. Right on time too because when he turned his head to look back the thing was still coming their way.

When will it ever give up?

Ash was neck-to-neck with Serena when he finally noticed his vision clearing up, which was good because he didn't want to keep relying on his hearing anymore after that mess on the bridge. But stopped when Serena's arm suddenly snatched his wrist. What was she doing?

It was then he looked ahead and he was glad that Serena stopped him in time.

It turns out that it wasn't Ash's vision that was clearing up but it was actually the light from the moon which they couldn't see before due to the dense area of trees. But now they had managed to run out of the forest and into a large clearing. Ahead of them was the drop off of a cliff. They were near the top of Spooky Island's mountains.

The monster had led them straight to a cliff.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Ash heard Clemont groaned and he couldn't help but agreed. One of the worst things that could happen when being chased by a scary monster was getting caught in a dead end during the middle of the chase.

They all turned on their heels and tried to head the monster off but they stopped when they saw the same pair of glowing green eyes in the bushes ahead of them.

It had them cornered.

Ash could practically feel Serena's hand squeezing the life of his wrist and wished he could return the favor as the four of them backed up.

They knew they shouldn't be backing up when they're at a cliff but their fear was clouding their senses. They had nowhere to go and the only alternatives were to face the monster head-on without any Pokémon or jump off the cliff and hope for the best.

They really wished life didn't give them those types of choices.

"Go away!" Bonnie tries to drive the monster away with her hand, the other one gripping her brother's tightly. "Nobody likes you! Shoo!"

Her words only made the green eyes narrowed.

"Please, no!" Ash heard Serena sobbed and he could see why; when he turned to look over his shoulder his eyes widen when he saw that they were right at the edge of the cliff - how did they get that far in such a short amount of time? - and the monster was still pretty determined to keep pursuing them.

"Get back!" Ash found himself joining in on the yelling match, but it did nothing and only brought the eyes closer. "No!"

Then it jumped out the bushes.

The reaction was immediate; Bonnie ended up backing into an old sign that said DANGER but the old thing broke when she put her weight into it. She ended up falling back, taking Clemont down with her. Serena tried to save them by grabbing Clemont's hand by she ended up slipping, taking Ash with her since he was holding onto her.

They all screamed as they fell to their demise...

But then Ash somehow managed to get a hold of an old vine and their screams suddenly stopped.

Ash didn't know how he did it but it didn't matter to him at the moment as he tightens his grip on Serena's wrist. While he didn't exactly have a good grip on the vine he had a better grip on Serena so as long as they all don't let go of each other they'll be fine.

Then he heard the screech from above and realized that they weren't out of the woods yet.

"Bonnie, don't you dare let go!" Clemont's voice made him forget about the screech and look down to see Bonnie at the end of their little Aipom chain. The poor girl had never looked so strained as held onto her older brother's arm for her life.

Ash could understand her strained because he was the link that was keeping them all from falling. It was the combined forces of his friends' weight, the fact he didn't have a good grip on the vine, and his pounding headache from his illness that began to take its toll on him; his vision was darkening once again, his lungs were burning with each breath he took, and he felt like his arms were ready to give out at any second.

But he wouldn't dare let go, not when his friends' lives were depending on him.

"A-Ash?" Serena called out hesitantly, she and the siblings looking at something fearfully above him. Ash hesitantly cranked his head up and found a terrifying sight to behold.

The monster was looking down at them from the ledge, its horrible green eyes were glowing with malevolence once it realized they really did had nowhere so their only options were to let go and hope for the best or let the monster pull them up and have it take them away to its dark lair where nobody will find them again.

When he turned to look down at his friends, Ash already knew what his decision was right when he saw the monster.

So when he turned to see the monster preparing to use its large hand to grab them, he did the only thing he could do.

He let go.

He remembers his friends and him screaming as they fell to their demise, then his back collided with a rock and his whole world became black.

* * *

 **As many of you can probably tell, I'm diverting this from the original movie. I figured since some people have already seen the movie I decided to add in a whole new arc that's not only going to lead you guys wanting more but give the movie more depth and backstory. Anyway, that's it for the first chapter. I hope you all enjoy the new story. And shoutouts to people like _Steel Heart Alchemist_ , _PokePikaPower_ (DeviantArt), and _InfernalFox_ for helping me getting back into writing this amazing crossover. Stay tune for the next chapter!**

 **Now, I need to just find a way to get feeling back into my right cheek after that filling.**


	2. Welcome to Spooky Island

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry that it took me so long just to get this chapter done. Vacation, school, and my procrastination took up my time to write the chapter after this one. But don't worry, I got that chapter done and now I can finally show you guys this one!**

 **But first, shotouts!**

 **Joshua Ketchum: Thank you so much! I hope you will!**

 **JirachiAtSundown: Thank you! Also, _this_ is your new account name? Eh, I shouldn't be really surprised.**

 **Omarnosian10: This story doesn't actually follow the trilogy. I wanted to try something new so I decided to create something in the Live-Action movies. So far, it's been fun because the relationships won't be the same from the trilogy.**

* * *

 **Welcome to Spooky Island**

The moment Shaggy Rodgers got off the boat and onto the pier of Spooky Island, he knew something was wrong.

Anyone who has even step one inch onto the pier was immediately swarmed by a couple of policemen and checked over. Once they were done with them, one of the policemen will hand them a flier and send them on their way.

After Shaggy was done with being check he was immediately handed one of those fliers. "If you see any of this kids, call us right away," was what the officer said before moving over to another person.

Shaggy took the moment to look at the piece of paper in front of him and his eyes widened once he scanned the title.

 _HAVE YOU SEEN THESE PEOPLE?_

 _Bonita Curie, Clemont Curie, Serena Gabena, and Ashton Ketchum were last seen in the location of Spooky Island, Australia, between 12:00 am to 1:30 am on May 14th, 2017. If found, please call 1-202-555-0108._

Right above the texts was a picture of four kids; two boys and two girls. Out of the four of them, only three of them looked old enough to be around twelve through fourteen. The girl with her blonde hair in a side ponytail and a braid across her head looked like she was somewhere between the age of six or nine.

One of the boys with the blonde hair and eyeglasses looked to be the youngest girl's older brother considering they both look so much alike. Shaggy would have to assume these are the Curies and they're both siblings. The other blonde was the oldest girl in the photo but she didn't look like she was related to the other two because her blonde hair looked to be more honey-tinted and her blue eyes were lighter compared to theirs. That had to be Serena Gabena.

The last boy didn't even look similar to any of them; he had hair in a dark, raven-colored hair and amber brown eyes, making him stand out from his blonde friends. The moment Shaggy caught sight of the boy's huge smile he instantly knew that this kid was a walking pile of positive energy - he knew that kids at that age would already start falling into the typical stereotype of teenagers. However, he saw no sign of that in him and the other children with their bright smiles on their faces as they had their arms wrapped around each other in the photo.

Then he remembered that this was a missing poster. Missing? Shaggy read it over again and realized that these kids were reported missing only a day ago. What happened to them at that time?

He turned around when he felt a tap on his shoulder and saw Fred Jones standing behind him with the same poster in his hand. "You got any idea what's going here?"

"Like, man, I know just as much about this as you do," the man with the goatee said, his eyes trailing back to the picture on the poster.

Freddie stared at him for a moment before he looked ahead. "Let's just go look for this owner and figure out what mystery he wants us to solve. Let's hope it has nothing to do with these missing kids because this is something the police can handle."

Shaggy did his best to not let his emotions show when the blonde walked passed him - even though he wasn't exactly that great with kids, he always hated it when something bad happens to the kind where they didn't deserve it. And judging by the photo, whatever happened to them, they didn't deserve to go missing like this.

They finally found the owner of Spooky Island at the end of the pier talking to another police officer, the man in blue holding one of the missing posters in his hand, indicating what the two men were talking about.

"Excuse us?" Velma called out, successfully gaining their attention.

"Ah! Mystery Inc.," Mondavarious turned back to the police officer. "We'll discuss this later," the officer nodded before he headed into another direction.

"It is so good, to see you all!" the short man walked right up and began to shake each of their hands.

"You seem less..." Velma began but trailed off, unable to find the right words that sum up her previous thoughts on what the owner of Spooky Island could've been like.

"Spooky?" Shaggy helpfully supplied.

Velma nodded. "Then we would have guessed."

After going through the conversation where Mondavarious told them that the reason why he brought the former members of Mystery Inc. to his island was because the college students that left the island have been exhibiting strange behavior - they had gotten a great example of it when one of the students that were currently leaving the islands threw an arriving student a mile from the docks - , Shaggy's gazed fell towards the missing poster in his hands.

"Like, Mr. Dude?" the hippie spoke up, gathering the attention of everyone. "I was just wondering, man, but what's the deal with these missing kids?"

A sudden grim look appeared on Mondavarious's face. "Oh, it was so dreadful! One of those children was a good friend of one of my old friends, the poor lad's mother has been facing some finical issues ever since she got into some trouble with her husband. I let the lad and his friends get a job here on Spooky Island so he can help his mother earn the money she needs to keep their house. But then the most horrible thing happened; they went off into the woods to run some errands for me yesterday and they never came back."

"So, they just disappeared?" Freddie asked. "Like, no footage? Nothing?"

"No," Mondavarious shook his head. "I had never felt more ashamed of myself than I ever had! It was supposed to be my job to look after my employees and I let four of them go missing! And they're children, no less!"

If Mondavarious was an actor he would have gotten the perfect role for an overdramatic person. But still, Shaggy could understand where the man was coming from; nobody likes to see children getting hurt. They fear danger less than adults.

Shaggy took a moment to look back down at the poster in his hands, how the children all looked so happy to be with each other. Not only two years ago, it used to be just like that with him and three others. But stupid reasons made them drift apart until they couldn't stand to be within two inches of each other.

But looking at the children in the poster, he suddenly saw himself along with Fred, Daphne, and Velma when they were in High School. Thoughts of what happened that night two years ago instantly popped into his mind before he remembered the situation the children in the poster were in. It almost felt like their situation was almost similar to his, only their friendship was about to ripped apart by outside forces.

"Like, how about we help with the investigation of those missing kids?" Shaggy brought the suggestion up, giving him mixed reactions.

"You will?" Mondavarious looked absolutely excited at the news.

"What?!" his former teammates yelled in shock, showing their obvious dislike of the idea of looking for kids who probably got themselves lost in the first place - their thoughts, not his.

"Well, why not?" the hippie shrugged. "Like, we came here for a mystery, right? Maybe the kids' disappearance has something to do with the college students' weird behavior."

"If you're going to go look for these kids then I bet I can find them before you!" Fred Jones, one to never turn down a challenge, proudly announced.

"Not before I find them first!" Daphne protested.

"I think we all know who's more experienced on finding clues that can lead us to the cause of a person's disappearance," Velma declared before she shot a look towards Daphne. "I bet the only thing you're going to do is get yourself lost like those kids."

Her words made the redhead growl. "Well, let's see who's laughing when you're the one that ends up going missing!"

With that, the three of them stocked off. Leaving behind the hippie and his Great Dane near the docks, all alone with the eccentric owner of Spooky Island.

Shaggy did his best to not let that argument get to him but it didn't shake off the small ache in his heart; while he did want to find the kids, it looked he and his friends didn't share the same purpose of finding them. The way it was for the others, they just wanted to find those children to prove to the others that they can solve mysteries without their help. They didn't want to have help from Mystery Inc. They could do it all on their own.

They even viewed the children's lives as their own source of competition to prove themselves.

"You know, I was almost worried that I would have to call the children's parents when the police couldn't find them, at first," Shaggy turns his attention back to the owner of Spooky Island. "But now I know they'll be found when Mystery Inc. is on the case! I believe this calls a for a little spooka palooza."

"Rhat?!" Anything with the word "spook" was enough to drive Scooby into a frenzy. "Ruh-roh..."

* * *

Spooky Island employer, James John, never thought that taking a job on an island would become this interesting; he had a pretty cool boss that promised them an infinite fortune if he got everything he needed for some ceremony. On top of that, he even got to look after a scary looking monster!

Well, a monster that could eat him at any given moment. But it was a still a scary monster.

Speaking of the monster, it had given him an assignment! Well, he didn't know so at first; he thought the monster was having a fit due to its uncontrollable hunger. When it got worse he had to get the boss to translate it. That was when he found out that the monster wanted a medical kit.

Not so sure why that monster would want a med kit but who was he to judge a monster's logic?

"Excuse me?" he called out to the small opening of the door that leads to the monster's lair. "Your Majesty? I brought the med kit like you asked!"

There was barely a noise from behind the door but he could faintly hear some sort of scuffle behind it. Before he could react, the med kit was ripped from his hands in a blink of an eye. He didn't even notice it until he felt the air between his hands.

"So, is that it?" he asks. "Or do you want me to do something-?"

He was cut off by a loud roar that tore through his ear drums even with the door standing in-between him and source. It didn't take him long to get the message.

"Yes, Your Majesty!" James shouted with slight fear in his voice. He could have sworn he heard an approving grunt before something scurried away from the door.

This made James's heart slow down as he rests his back against the door, leaving him to his own thoughts.

After a while, his thoughts then turn to the medical kit the monster had asked him for and wondered why it would even want it. From what he's heard; the monster had skin like armor. So, what was strong enough to cut through that thing's skin to the point it needed a medical kit?

Oh well, that's another thing he needed to mind his own business on this job. The only real complaint he had about it.

* * *

 **And that's it! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! And don't worry, we will see the kids soon! P.S. My friend, Joltie, who also co-authored with me on _The Mesmerizing Musical Melody_ , is writing their own Scooby-Doo/Pokémon crossover called _Scooby-Doo and the Ancient Power_. It's going to be uploaded today. And don't worry, they have my permission to do this. Don't got after them screaming.**


	3. Searching for Clues

**A/N: I know, I'm sorry for the month-long absence. Life does that to you... Expect these updates to happen a month, possibly. I'll say it's not going to get done in 2018.**

 **Joshua Ketchum: Hopefully, they will! Children's lives are at stake!**

 **Guest: Yep! I promise, things will be different from the movie.**

 **InfernalFox: Well, better late than ever!**

* * *

 **Searching for Clues**

The first thing that Fred Jones on the start of this investigation for the missing children was asking their co-workers if there was someone that had something against the kids. If the kids were actually kidnapped then it would be best to find suspects that have some form of resentment towards the children.

It's usually a grudge that often compels a person to kidnap the person they hate the most, anyway.

After a quick chat with the workers of the park, Freddy learned that none of them had anything against the children. Some of them even said: "What?! Are you out of your mind?" or "Those kids helped me get my cane back from those rowdy students! Why on Earth would I kidnapped them for helping me?!"

So, check out the workers on the suspect list.

But one of the workers did mention something interesting.

"A few weeks ago, right when the kids started to work here, a group of teenagers started to bother them," the worker began. "Apparently, they didn't know how to respect children from the Regions so Ash had to teach them a lesson. Those students have been holding a grudge against them ever since."

He now had his first suspects, probably the first former member of Mystery Inc. to even get any. That's good news.

The bad news was that he found out the missing kids are actually children from the Regions. Oh boy...

He has heard of the Regions; a community where humans coexist with these strange creatures that have powers that even Velma's idea of science can't figure out. One of the traditions in that community was letting children leave their homes at the age of ten with those strange creatures. It's basically like the U.S.'s law about parents allowing their children to leave their houses at a certain age, only the U.S. waits until the children are eighteen before the parents are allowed to kick them out of the house.

Freddie thought the Regions were risking children's lives when they leave them on their own at such a young age. The world's a dark place and there are people who wouldn't even think twice about taking advantage of kids who are on their own. He's only meet one Region kid once and Fred had never met someone so arrogant and full of himself. The kid thought he could take on the Jonester for calling him out when he was yelling at a little girl when she called that turtle creature "weird" but he only ended up getting arrested because it was against both laws for a Region citizen to attack a Continent citizen with their creatures.

That little incident gave Freddie a clear idea on what most Region children turn out to be when they grew up.

He could already imagine what caused those four Region kids to disappear; they got caught in the middle of something and decided to confront by themselves instead of going to the authorities and let them handle it. The whole reason why those kids disappeared was that they had their heads in the clouds.

Still, he should look for suspects just so he can find them and prove to the rest of the gang that he doesn't need them anymore.

He found one of the suspects at a dance party near the hotel - the whole thing reminded him of the graduation party back at Coolsville High, only with a 60s feeling since he's been hearing that out-of-date lingo from most of these college students. The suspect was a six foot one male, dark hair, blue eyes, has the physique and hairstyle of a stereotypical jock. He appeared to be dancing with his buddies like he was having the time of his life.

Only to have it ruined when Freddie tapped on his shoulder.

"Excuse me, David Anderson?" the blonde asked when the jock turned to face him.

"Yo, yo, yo! Sup, Blondie!" Freddie internally cringed at the expired lingo in the jock's voice. "What's da biggie?"

Sighing to calm his nerves, Freddie continued. "Mr. Anderson, I'm here investigating the disappearance of the children who went missing on Spooky Island a day ago."

"Oh, yeah," Anderson's face turns slightly serious from his former laid-back one. "Got caught up on that. Man, hope things go well with the search the boys in blues are doing."

"Funny story, Mr. Anderson," Freddie saw the opportunity to strike and he took it. "I've heard from some of the kids' co-workers that you and your girlfriend, Allison Smith, have been causing those kids trouble after the so-called "Five Skull Incident". It sounds pretty suspicious that you two had a problem with these kids right before they went missing."

"Wha? No, no, no, man!" the jock protests like he couldn't believe what he's hearing. "That's so not fab! Why would I cause those kids jam? And who the heck is this Ally gal?"

"Seriously?" Freddie's tone indicated that he didn't believe the college student at all - who even forgets their own girlfriend? "You really don't remember one of those kids tricking you two into eating Five Skull Fire Sauce after insulting them? Speaking of your girlfriend, I wonder how she's going to feel about you forgetting her."

"Whatever, man, I'm outta here." With that said, the jock and his friends went on their way. Fred stares them off, the weariness of his eyes never leaving even when they disappeared from his view. It was just like a guy to deny anything he's guilty for because of his "manly pride" - which the old Fredster hasn't fallen to, by the way. But there's always a flaw to this awful trait; a feminine witness.

Fred had full confidence that the feminine witness of David Anderson's girlfriend, Allison Smith, will gladly crack under the pressure of somehow being involved with the children's disappearance. It's just how it always is.

At least, that was what Fred thought before he actually talked to the girlfriend.

"Yo, dude, get off my case," she said as her fellow minions stood by her side after their little dance was ruined by the Blonde Detective. "The whole thing with the kids was screwed up, alright? But I ain't got nothing to do with their disappearing act. Also, I ain't messing around with this Dave. I don't even know a Dave!"

With that, the girls stalked off, leaving Fred with his jaw open.

Well, it was pretty clear that those two had nothing to do with the children's disappearances; to be able to pull off a kidnapping of multiple people in an isolated place where the police haven't even found them yet had to be trained professionals. Judging from the way those kids talk and by a number of drinks they've had, there's no way they could have done this completely stealthy if they weren't somber, especially if the kids were to fight back.

Not only that, what were these two talking about? Almost every person who has known the missing kids on their first day of working here said that the two teenagers who caused them the most problems were dating. Why did these two say the exact opposite?

"What the heck is going on around here?" Freddie mumbled to himself, unable to wrap his head around the strangeness of Spooky Island.

* * *

Velma had decided to start her investigation by going to the security room. She had a talk with Mondavarious about the island having security cameras everywhere. The owner of the island had quickly reassured that all security cameras were able to access all areas of the island, however, he had almost mentioned that the security cameras couldn't pick up where the kids had gone to when they head into the forest.

A likely story, Velma thought. _But if there's one thing I know about a missing person situation and the reason is a possible kidnapping trope, then the last person in charge of the footage must have done something in order to prevent the children from being found._

That was how Velma found herself alone in the security room, slowly going through the footage of May 14th, 2017.

Mondavarious had explained those kids were taking a route to the Spooky Island Castle, saying that one of their jobs was putting up DANGER signs to prevent the college students from wandering up to the abandoned ride. But, as fate would have it, the college students kept on ruining the signs, prompting the kids to keep returning to the forest every night.

And interesting enough, the day they went missing was their final day of walking through that forest.

"Let's see where you guys were heading," she mumbles as she clicks on the camera footage of the path to the Spooky Island Castle. Soon enough, she sees four kids walking through the path that was previously used for guests. She did notice one of them walking slower than the rest, but she quickly dismissed it - it was late, that one was probably tired.

She tried to check the other cameras surrounding that area when noticed one of them. Eyes widening, she quickly backtracked it and watched the scene play out.

The kids were now facing something behind them, she couldn't see what their expressions but from the way they were backing away they're afraid of something. Before she could even blink, the kids began to run down a path that leads further into the woods, cutting them off from the camera's view. Not long after that, a large blurred shadow came striking through the place the children originally were before disappearing as if it was following them.

Velma quickly rewinds the footage and paused it right when the blurred shadow appeared. To her complete surprise, they were no features. Just an empty, large dot that almost took up the entire screen.

So, it was clear that the kids were kidnapped and the blurred shadow was the one who did it. The only questioned remained; who was the culprit?

* * *

One of the best places to find a suspect was searching for the creepiest spot in the area. All sorts of shady people are known to be found in creepy places. Which is why Daphne decided to head to that creepy beach bungalow on the other side of the forest.

But she didn't expect to find an eccentric voodoo man about to sacrifice a dead chicken.

"Now what are you doing?" he demands after a brief discussion about sacrificing dead chickens. "Why are you all up on voodoo ritual space?"

Finally, she was getting somewhere. "I'm looking for clues that can help me solve the case of not only the college student's strange behavior but also the case of the missing children."

"The missing children?" the Voodoo-Man repeats. "Are you talking about those Region kids that went missing yesterday?"

"Yes," Daphne's eyes slowly widen. "Have you met them?"

"'Met them?" the Voodoo-Man laughed. "Girl, those kids would always come to my voodoo ritual space on their breaks just to listen to me ramble about my voodoo nonsense. I liked them, pretty sad when I found out what happened to them yesterday. Well, I didn't feel entirely bad for the little girl. She always acted like she knew too much, and she wouldn't stop calling me Chicken-Man! Just because the only thing I sacrifice is chickens doesn't give her the right to-!"

"Do you have any idea what could have caused the children's disappearances?" Daphne cut in before the man could continue rambling.

The Voodoo-Man shrugged. "Hey, I know just as much as the cops know. But I did warn those children to not go near the Spooky Island Castle. It was going to be sooner or later that they were going to run into the Medgedagik."

Daphne cocked her head to the side with furrowed eyebrows. "The Medge-what?"

"The Medgedagik," the Voodoo-Man said like it was obvious. "Don't tell me you haven't heard of the legend?"

Daphne laughed nervously. "O-Of course, I..." at the man's pointed look, she sighs. "No, I don't know anything about a legend."

"Well, let me tell you a little horror story," the Voodoo-Man begins, a little _too_ cheerfully since he just told her he was going to say a horror story. "Thousands of years ago, when the Natives still rule this small part of the world, a Princess and her two guards went missing in the wood on a night of the most horrible storm this island ever had. Distraught, her father, the Chief, tried to find her himself. Only he didn't find his daughter, he had found something much worse; a monster. A monster that craved for human flesh and has the strength of a thousand men, the Chief didn't stand a chance,"

Daphne wouldn't admit to anybody else, but she did gulp at that last bit.

"The village was in ruins when the monster came, nobody could fight it off. That thing's skin was tougher than anything they have ever seen, no arrows or spears could cut through it. It was only until a warrior was able to the find the monster's greatest weakness; fire. The fire was able to melt off the layer of the skin that protected the monster. But even then, the monster was able to put the whole village into ruins. It fled into the woods to heal and nobody has ever seen it since. But, they say it has created these minions of the night in its desperation to hunger to bring humans to it just to keep their king satisfied."

Daphne swallowed nervously. "Did anybody ever found out what happened to the Princess?"

The Voodoo-Man shook his head. "No, nobody did. But I think she got eaten by the monster just like everyone else. I mean, that thing showed up the moment she disappeared, where else could she be? Unless she was the Medgedagik, but that thing was super hideous. Besides, even its name means "He who kills many". So, no way on that theory."

Daphne cleared her throat in a way to recompose herself. Out of all the things she has heard, that story was the most disturbing one out of them all.

"So, you think this monster was the one who took the kids?" She asks after a moment of silence.

"Of course I do!" the Voodoo-Man says. "I mean, what else could it be? Those woods are dangerous with the Medgedagik's demons lurking around at night. I can bet that thing is already feeding on them right now, so it's not like the police are going to be finding any bodies."

"Why do you think it's going to be unlikely of the police to find the missing children?" Daphne asks suspiciously.

"Didn't you hear what I just said? The Medgedagik is always hungry! It's probably already in that old Spooky Island Castle feeding on them right now!"

"Aha!" Daphne finally saw an opening. "So that's where you're keeping those children!"

"What?!" The Voodoo-Man looked at her in disbelief. "You think I kidnapped those children? I liked them, I didn't want anything to happen to them!"

"But you're scary," she says like it was obvious. "You decided to use the legend as an excuse to how those children disappeared so you can keep suspicion off of yourself because you're hiding something in those woods, particularly something in that castle! But when the children got too close to it you decided to kidnap them to keep them from telling anybody. I'm going to find those kids in that castle and you're not going to do anything to stop me."

With a flip of her hair, Daphne struts out of the bungalow. Leaving the poor Voodoo-Man confused as heck.

"What in the world?"

* * *

 **That's a wrap for this chapter! Stay tune! And, if you can, check out Joltie's Pokemon/Scooby Doo crossover _Scooby-Doo and the Ancient Power!_**


	4. The Caverns: Part 1

**A/N: This was originally supposed to be out yesterday but my procrastination kicked in. And the fact I was binge watching _Re: Zero_ today so my procrastination continues... But I got this chapter out, at least!**

 **Sapphiria Blaze: Thanks! It's awesome to see you in the reviews again!**

 **Guest: Yeah, I think hectic is the better word.**

 **Matt: I do have a grammar checker but I don't have the kind of money I need to update it. I'll try my best in the future to check myself.**

 **Joshua Ketchum: Well, if you read the prologue you would already know the answer to that.**

 **Shrouded Absol: I don't hate Scrappy. Personally, I have nothing against him. I think he's an alright character. But, you gotta admit, it would be fun to write a villainous Scrappy.**

* * *

 **The Caverns: Part 1**

Serena was used to the pain from falling - she's been thrown off of Rhyhorn so many times she literally forgot to count at certain points.

But falling from a Rhyhorn was nothing compared to falling off a cliff.

Her mind was still fuzzy from that night but she still remembers them being chased by something with glowing green eyes, being cornered off a cliff, and falling to their doom. Although, that last statement was a lie because she's still alive. And if there's a chance she's alive then so are the others.

She tried to move in order to get herself out of the uncomfortable position she was in but only to find herself gasping in pain as a hot, burning feeling came upon her right arm.

 _What the heck?_ Blinking her eyes open, it took only seconds for her to realize that she wasn't lying down on her back against uncomfortable rocks. No, she's being _held_ up against a rocky surface by her own arms, which one of them just so happens to be broken and now she can't even move that one.

She's starting to understand why the Regions has a restriction on certain Pokémon Trainers taking a job in the Continents, and it was not because of the Pokémon.

One look at her surroundings made Serena realized she wasn't in the forest anymore. What she saw were rock walls with uneven formations that easily told her that this was an underground cavern of some sort - she had to thank Clemont for the geography lessons. The entire ground was covered in sand, which was good for her feet considering she was aching all over and the sand's soft. She looks up to see what's binding her hands together only to find them being held up by some old rope.

Wait, old rope? She's been in Team Rocket's trap thousands of times but those three weren't stupid enough to tie her up with an old rope that can break very easily.

She tugs at it - despite the searing pain that shot through her broken arm - only to be met with amazing resistance from the old thing.

Okay, so maybe this person was smarter than Team Rocket.

She turns her attention back to her surroundings, trying to see if there's some way of getting out of these ropes before her eyes widen in fear.

There are bones. Bones everywhere. Bones just surrounding the walls of the area she's tied up at. Thankfully, none of them weren't anywhere near her feet or she would have had a panic attack. But it didn't help the fact that some of these bones came from a human.

She wanted to scream but all she could do was gasp at the sight. She didn't care if they're going to attract the thing that brought them in here, she's far too terrified of the bones more than the kidnapper.

"Ow..." hearing a familiar voice right next to her quickly stops her from panicking. "Bonnie, what I have told you about waking me up so early in the morning?"

She knows that puberty voice from anywhere.

"Clemont!" she whispers, hoping that the young genius could hear her wherever he is. "Clemont, can you hear me?"

"Serena?" to her relief, his whispering voice answers back. "Serena is that you?"

"Yes! Where are you?"

She hears a shuffle of the rocks near her, meaning that Clemont _is_ close and possibly right next to her. A groan was suddenly followed after that before she heard his breath hitched.

"Oh no..."

"What?" she asks, not liking the tone of his voice. "What is it?"

"S-Serena..." the way his voice trembles makes her heart stop for a moment. "I-I can't move my neck... There's a neck brace on me."

She freezes; the fall, of course. Why did she even think they all could've escaped the fall without a scratch - her arm was broken, for Pete's sake! If Clemont has a neck brace then that means he must have a fractured neck. Gosh, if she's the lucky one she didn't even want to know what type of injuries Ash and Bonnie have gotten.

"Okay, Clemont," she begins, trying to calm the older boy down. "I think your neck might be broken," he squeaks at that. "But if you have a neck brace like you said then that's good! Just don't move your neck so much."

She hears him take deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. After a while, his breathing finally eases out.

Then she hears him groan again.

"What is it this time?" she demands, her heart pounding at the idea of Clemont being paralyzed.

"My glasses," he says, his tired voice showing his annoyance. "I think I lost them somewhere, I can't see anything without them."

Upon hearing that, Serena sighs in relief. Leave it to Clemont to make her panic over something like this.

Before she could say anything, another voice interrupts her. "Hey, can you guys keep it down? I'm trying to sleep!"

Despite the fact how hoarse it sounds Serena recognizes that sassy tone from anywhere.

"Bonnie?!" she and Clemont whisper in unison.

"What?" the young girl's voice demands, clearly not seeing the seriousness of the situation. "I told you guys I'm trying to sleep!"

Serena and Clemont quickly shush her, hoping that her loud voice didn't attract any unwanted attention. After making sure no one is coming this way, Serena turns back to the direction where she heard Bonnie's voice. "Bonnie, are you okay?"

"My back and legs hurt, I'm tired, do I sound okay?" Serena winces. Okay, so maybe Bonnie's grumpy mood was reasonable at this point.

"Can you move your legs?" She asks.

There was silence. "Well, it hurts but yeah..."

Serena sighs in relief, so maybe Bonnie fractured something that wasn't her back. That's good. But that leads only one person left...

"Bonnie, is Ash there with you?" Serena asks, her heart pounding in her chest.

Silence met her. She didn't like how Bonnie's taking her time in answering her question. Why is she taking so long? What's wrong with Ash?

"Bonnie, what's going on?" Clemont demands, not liking her silence either.

Finally, Bonnie's voice came back, only her voice was a few octaves higher than it usually was.

"Is Ash supposed to be this pale?"

Before anyone could say anything they heard a sound nearby. From Serena's angle, she has no idea where the noise was coming from. She hopes the Lumiose siblings have better luck of locating the noise in their locations than her own. She couldn't even tell if Ash was alright or not!

The noise kept getting louder and closer with each second. In each of those seconds, Serena felt her heart pounding out of her chest. What was coming towards them?

When the noise finally stops she could've sworn she heard the Lumiose siblings' breaths hitching.

Whatever they're seeing it's not there to rescue them.

Serena quickly closed her eyes, playing the act of still being asleep so this thing doesn't get any ideas of what it could to do her if it knew she was awake. Bonnie, however, didn't have the same thought process.

"Hey, keep that away from me! You big, lanky skeleton!"

She resisted the urge to shake her head, why did Bonnie always have to antagonize the bad guys?

Wait, what did Bonnie call them again?

The footsteps begin to sound closer, suggesting that this person or thing is now facing Clemont. It helped that Clemont was whimpering loud enough to confirm her theory.

Then the footsteps finally came up to her and Serena could feel the ragged, hot breathing in front of her face. What was this thing?

Daring herself to open her eyes, Serena took a look at their captor and couldn't help but scream.

Their captor wasn't human like Serena's previous thought but it wasn't a Pokemon either. This thing practically looked like a walking skeleton with skin. Even then, the skin looked like it was barely hanging on, not with the way its skeletal form was poking out from the rubbery fossil skin. Both of its arms and legs were lengthened to the point that it had to crouch just to bend down to Serena's level.

Serena squirmed uncomfortably in her position, the thing's large, blank, white eyes seemed to follow her movements. Even its face was hideous to look at; the skin was pulled back to show off its hallowed cheeks, leaving so many wrinkles in its place. Its lips looked like they were torn off by its long, sharp, black claws so there's no point in trying to hide its terrifyingly long, jagged, teeth.

This thing looked hungry enough to eat a human.

The Chicken Man's story then popped into her mind.

Of course, the Megedagik's hungry enough to eat a human. It's always been hungry.

When it brought its enormous-sized hand up to her face Serena expected it to drive her out of her misery and closed her eyes then. She would rather not look at her own death by the hands of this monster.

But what happened next wasn't the monster snapping her neck and her world ending in total darkness.

No, it was something entirely different. Something that she would never suspect.

The Megedagik...

Was rubbing a clothe all over her face?

Furrowing her eyes in confusion, Serena opens her eyes to see the concerned face of the Megedagik hovering over hers as it carefully wipes her face with a facecloth. When it took the cloth away Serena could have sworn some parts of her face felt like it was getting stung by something.

Wait... Was that washcloth covered in rubbing alcohol?

The Megedagik stood up, showing her its terrifying tall 8'10 height. They way its shadow covers her in the little light of the room made her emit a small noise in the back of her throat. Serena hates to imagine what it would be like if this thing was towering over in a threatening position. She probably wouldn't last a second.

Then, to her relief, the Megedagik stalked off. A breath that she didn't know was holding was released immediately. She never wanted to look at death in the face ever again.

"Serena? Are you okay?" the concerned voice of Clemont asks once he's sure the Megedagik was far enough away.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just gave me rubbing alcohol," she tells him. "What about you?"

"It just readjusted my neck brace, which is surprisingly helpful considering this thing is made out of a really old clothe and a couple of twigs."

Serena furrows her eyebrows. "Wait, I thought you said you lost your glasses?"

"I did," Clemont exasperates. "Just because I'm half-blind now doesn't mean all my other senses aren't a hundred percent."

"Sorry..."

"It's okay..."

"What part of 'I'm trying to sleep' don't you guys get?!" A familiar, sassy, tired voice speaks up. Serena quickly turns to Bonnie's direction once she remembers the younger girl's presence.

"Bonnie, are you okay?!"

"I'm fine..." she responds, sounding exhausted. "It just put rubbing alcohol on me, which is irritating but otherwise I'm okay."

Serena sighs, they're all okay.

Except for Ash.

He hasn't said one word since the three of them woke up. That means he's still asleep. But how bad are his injuries that he can't wake up yet?

Was he still even alive?

They need to get out of here.

Serena tries to pull on the ropes that are holding her arms up - despite the fire in her right arm - but they still remain firm. Why did that thing have to make the ropes so tight?! If only she had something sharp she could use to cut them-

Wait, her bracelet! The one that Ash got her for a prize at one of the games. It has a tooth of a real animal, an animal that's a carnivore. It's perfect for cutting through these ropes. Now all she needs to do is reach it.

She bends her fingers down, hoping it'll be low enough for her to grip the tooth and pull it up towards the ropes. Thankfully, her bracelet was on the broken arm so she could use her other one and not feel any pain from it. When her fingers brush against a familiar sharp surface she could feel the weight lifting off her shoulders.

"Serena? What's going on?" Clemont asks the moment she begins to rub the tooth on the ropes.

"Almost..." she whispers, actually surprised at how fast the tooth's cutting through the ropes. With one last rub, the ropes came through. "Got it!"

Her victory was short lived when the pain in her arm quickly reminded her that it was there, making her nearly yelped from its suddenness.

"Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine," she whispers, although the fire in her arm told her it's far from the truth, as she makes her way around the wall to Clemont's side. When she took in the genius's appearance her heart nearly stopped.

Clemont was wearing a neck brace like he told her, so his head was limited to the direction in front of him. But what really got her attention was the bruises and cuts all over his face. He must have hit the rocks face-first if it resulted in him getting his neck fractured and all of these bruises.

Clemont must have noticed her silence and chuckled lightly. "That bad, huh?"

Serena shakes her head before she grabs the tooth from her bracelet and uses it to cut through Clemont's ropes. The genius was able to drop down but yelps when he moved his neck too much.

"This neck brace may be helpful with setting my neck but it's annoying as heck," he comments after straightening himself out.

"I'll get Ash, you'll get Bonnie," Serena tells him, which he nods - the best he could - and they both set off to rescue their friends.

Serena had just turned the corner on Ash's side and what she saw nearly made her scream.

Ash looked basically dead when she saw him; his whole body probably would have crumbled to the ground if it weren't for the fact the rope was holding him up, he's too pale, like Bonnie said, making him look like an undead ghost. Scars, cuts, and bruises literally covered his whole body, which didn't help his near-dead appearance. His clothes were ripped in a few pieces but they were still whole. But when Serena looked down on his leg, she could see his ankle wrapped tightly in this gauze, indicating he must have broken his ankle during the fall.

The fall...

Ash clearly took the worst of it out of all of them.

"Oh my gosh..."

Serena turns around to see Clemont and Bonnie - who's leaning against her brother since her legs look limp - right behind her, taking in Ash's appearance. Even without his glasses, Clemont could tell Ash looked near death. Bonnie, the ever-sassy one in their group, looks ready to cry at the sight of him.

She shakes her head, they need to get him help and fast. Serena cut through the ropes and caught him before he could grumble to the sand below.

Gosh, since when did he get this heavy?

With the help of Clemont, Serena was able to hold onto Ash and the four then made their way towards the path the Megedigaki originally came from.

They will get out of here and find help for Ash one way or another.


End file.
